This facility provides services in the areas of experimental design, data entry, data management, and data analysis. Under the leadership of Bahjat Qaqish, Ph.D., the core is available to all SPORE projects but is particularly involved in large projects, The North Carolina Breast Cancer Screening Program and The Carolina Breast Cancer Study. Support for programming and computing in all projects are provided by core personnel. Funds for special data acquisition and large-scale analysis are included. The aims of this core are to provide the SPORE with: 1. statistical support in the areas of study design, sampling schemes, analysis and manuscript preparation; and 2. database systems design, documentation, implementation, maintenance and user support.